


Message Received

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, hahaha why does it hurt so much help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: It takes years for him to notice that there might be something wrong with his pointy ears and sharper teeth, something that sets him apart.





	

It takes years for him to notice that there might be something wrong with his pointy ears and sharper teeth, something that sets him apart. Illerith is not as bad as other cities, even then, too focused on its own gain and profit to look too closely at those who bring it, but it is still there. A weird look from time to time is nothing strange. When he starts to hear comments, Fyr fails to resist his first instinct which tells him to hide, and bundles up. Cosimo finds out quickly and tries to argue against the scarf which hides his ears so well, but it is Tarya's words which finally work. It won't hurt you if you don't let it - he lives by them for a while.

  
He sees bravery when he looks at Leo, and thinks that he would never mange to hold on for so long. The half-elf is jittery and lost at times, his nervousness so obvious to all, but he never gives up, not even in a hostile crowd in the ballroom, and Fyr prefers to admire that from afar. It is easier this way and Leo does not need him at all.

  
He sees anger in Nil, so badly hidden, the hurt so familiar Fyr almost smiles. It is tempting to stop at simple sympathy, but Fyr worries, follows Nil whenever he can, observing how he never does things by halves. He pieces the story from bits of overheard comments and does not know everything, just enough. Nil is his friend before becoming a brother, but Fyr can understand Flick's temptation to burn half of this city down.

 

He wants to help Cyn, genuinely so. There must be a way to find her people, and he would be damned if he does not try his best here, and he WILL kick the ass of anyone responsible for the way the girl looks right now, on the verge of tears. She is so lost that Fyr wants to hug her, protect from the blows which will undoubtedly come in the future. But then, Cyn says "as an elf I can't be a part of your family," and all he thinks is that he finally did it. Tarya has warned him, but he did not listen, and now, as always, it was too late. He let it hurt him and had nobody to blame for it but himself.

 

When she refuses his protection, it is almost worse than the family thing, which, he admits, might have been his fault. The relay from Cosimo roars with emotions, and Fyr despises himself for being so weak, for not being able to hold it together for even one day. He can feel Cosimo's worry, a bit of anger, and way too much care - this alone is almost enough to break him.

  
The returned paladin rings are a message, loud and clear. 

  
"I want nothing to do with you."

  
He understands.


End file.
